October
by Peace and Cream
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and he gets an unexpected present from Sasuke. shonen ai
1. October

October  
Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, Me no own Evanescence's Song October  
Warnings: Shonen ai  
  
Sasuke's P.O.V.  
I held a small package in my hand.  
I cant do it, I just cant! He will hate me forever! No, I have to, it's  
now, or never  
  
Naruto's P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes and groaned. "Idontwannagetup,' I muttered. Then something  
hit me. "It's my birthday! Immediately I jumped up. "And for breakfast,  
RAMEN!" I ran down the stairs at top speed, grabbed a cup of instant ramen  
and popped it into the microwave. I wonder what I will get for my  
birthday?   
I ate in silence, wondering what I would be getting.  
I took a deep breath, as I smelled the crisp air of fall. The leaves were  
so pretty this time of year. I wandered around for a bit. Kakashi had given  
us the day off. Probably so he could spend it blushing at Iruka-sensei, or  
reading his "books".  
I had wandered around the village for a little while before I ran into  
Sakura.  
"Hey Sakura, how bout a birthday kiss?"  
"Not in your dreams Naruto!"  
"Not even a present?"  
"Can snowmen live in hell?"  
"..."  
"Goodbye, Naruto  
She walked briskly past me. "Jeez" I muttered under my breath. I don't know  
why I bothered. I didn't have feelings for her anymore. One day I woke up  
and it was different. I saw her faults and realized I had slipped out of  
love, or what I had thought was love at least.  
"I might as well go home"  
I got to my apartment and walked upstairs to my room. I didn't understand  
myself sometimes.  
Then something caught my eye. "A package?" It looked as though whoever had  
left it had thrown it and ran away as fast as they could. I picked it up  
and brought it inside.  
"Wonder what it is?" I shook it "Hmm, on second thought, I wonder who it's  
from" Despite my eagerness to open it, I slowly lifted up the tape. It was  
wrapped in that brown cardbordy type paper, very nicely wrapped, I noticed.  
Then the tape got stuck. "Very nicely taped too" I grumbled. Then losing  
all patience, I tore it open.  
"Cool!" It was a burned CD in a plain see-through plastic case. "Now who  
are you from?" I asked it, as if I would get a response. I shrugged and  
took it out. I walked over to put it in my CD player when I noticed  
something. A small note in the CD case. It had been behind the CD. I picked  
it up.  
Happy Birthday Naruto  
Sasuke  
Sasuke!? HE was giving ME a birthday present? Oh well, it's probably a  
fluke. I popped it into my CD player. I put my headphones on and pushed  
play. I was half expecting it to be all blank, or him to burst out laughing  
and say "Ha ha ha, you think I would actually take time out of my life to  
give you a birthday present? HA!"  
Then music started.  
I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.  
My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love.  
I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.  
My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love.  
Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.  
My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
My only peace,  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
My only power,  
My only life,  
My only love.  
"It has got to be a joke, it has got to be a joke, it has got to be a  
joke!!" I was shocked. What if it wasn't a joke? I hit myself on the  
head. "What is going on! What kind of birthday is this?" I yelled.  
As if in answer to my question, the phone rang. "Oh great, now someone is  
gonna tell me I'm gonna die in 10 days!" I picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Naruto?"  
I froze. It was Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke, umm, you need something?"  
"Did you get my..."  
I cut him off. "Your present? Yeah I got it, what the hell did you mean by  
that?" I said angrily.  
"I, I" I heard him take a deep breath "I picked that song because it best  
represents how, how I feel, about, about you and me and, and I just" He  
trailed off.  
"It wasn't a gag?"  
"No" he said sadly.  
"Sasuke, you get your ass over hear right now, we need to talk." I hung up  
the phone without giving him any time to protest.  
I went downstairs to wait. It took 4 minutes. I could tell he was  
hesitating. Normally it only took him 2 minutes for him to get hear.  
I opened the door before he had time to even knock.  
"Hello Sasuke"  
  
He looked away "Hello"  
"So you really were serious?"  
He nodded.  
"Good" I said, "Because I feel the same"  
He looked up at me, shocked.  
"Well," I said, grinning, "come in, wanna help me celebrate my birthday?" 


	2. Perception

**Perception**

Here we go. Chapter 2! Also me being the one track-simple minded-no brained-fool I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! hits self on head repeatedly Anyway I do Not own Naruto. There we go. On to Chapter 2!!!

-------------------------------------

I smiled. Naruto's words echoed through his head. 

_Good, because I feel the same._

"So, umm, Sasuke, Sasuke, Hello?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Yes, what?"

"I just asked you if you wanted anything to eat."

"Oh, sorry, no thanks"

"Oh, ok."

"Umm, Naruto"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday" I was tired of this awkward feeling. I took a step closer towards him.

"Thanks, hey do you want to go do something?"

"Do you think, I mean, would it be ok if we said here and, I dunno,  
talked?"

Naruto smiled "Sure, that's a good idea"

I followed him into his living room. It was neater than I thought, but  
still messy. Cords from numerous gaming systems were everywhere as were magazines and popcorn bags.

"Heh heh hem, Sorry about the mess Sasuke."

I smiled at him. He was so, energetic and so, content with life. I watched as he sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit as well.

"What did you want to talk about?"

That was a good question. What did I want to talk to him about? I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Us, Naruto I need to know, do you love me?"

----------------------------------------------

A.N. Dun dun dun, A cliff hanger! Dont worry I'll post again real soon. Reveiws are appreciated, and thank you so much to all the people that reveiwed Chapter one. Thanks again!! Ja ne!


End file.
